Six degrees of separation
by cmadrid
Summary: We go back to the season 9 finale. A lot of us were a little disappointed about how Calzona got back together so here is my chance to give all the fans a new point of view or a posible journey that would happen between our favorite couple to love and respect each other back.
1. Chapter 1

People said be cheated on once shame on them, being cheated twice shame on you. But, what happen when the love of your life has lost her soul and didnt feel secure about herself and meet someone who made her feel good, secure and desired? Yeap, she cheated on you, but there was her walk of shame, not yours.

Callie POV

Callie last words were "Aparently I lost you"and walked away from the room, she left her wife, she left their storm, she left her love for Arizona in that room, or at least she thought she did that. She did pick up Sofia from daycare and went back home, she made dinner as usual for the three of them, she was sure Arizona would be back any minute and she was right, Arizona already arrived and say hi to her daughter, kissed and hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow and said hi to Callie. She knew it was time for a shower so she went to her room and do it, but her really concern was having dinner or no with her two favorite girls. But Callie being there, she just had to warm up her dinner and take a sit, the whole dinner time was awkard, any of both women talked to eachother. Sofia was starting to feel moody and their moms knew, it was time for a shower and bed, her momma (Arizona) took the oportunity to avoid her mad wife and do it.

It was time to sleep for the wives, but any of them knew what to do, something was sure, they couldnt sleep together in the same bed, so Callie decided to get her pillow and blanket and was on her way to the couch, but Arizona couldnt sleep feeling more guilty so she said "Callie I know you can't share a bed with me, but its not fair for you to sleep in the couch, its my turn to sleep there, I am sorry Callie for what I said before at the hospital, I am really sorry, I hope we can talk when you are ready" she really felt better saying those words to her wife, but Callie just said "ok, good night".

Arizona POV

Sleeping in the couch was not her favorite thing, she didnt sleep all night long, she woke up at least 6 times until it was 7am and her alarma went off, it was time to get ready and start a new day, you know what they say, new day, new beginning, but maybe this was not the day. She went to her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed before waking up Sofia, she was sure that Callie wouldnt wake up because her wife sleep through anything and now was time to take advantage of that.

Callie's alarm went off at 7:45am so she just woke up and walked to the bathroom, she was already there when her wife was all wet and naked, if the circunstances were different she would just join her wife in the shower, to save water, but this was not the day and Callie was still really pissed at her so she just left the bathroom to use the visitor bathroom.

Arizona felt how her wife saw her body, it was not desire or pleasure, her eyes just did show pity and loneliness and she walked away leaving a disconcert one trying to finish her shower. She heard some giggling leaving the room and it was coming from Sofia's room so her favorite girls were getting ready for the day and she didnt know if ask Callie or not to go together to the hospital or just leave, but for everyone's luck there is always a bell to save your life, and it was time for her pager to do that role. It was 911 so she just explained it was an emergency at the hospital and she had to leave, she did need a bigger place where to hide for the day.

Callie went to the daycare to leave Sofia for the day, she said hi to Zola, the Sheperd kid, she did really need Mark to be there for her, she thought sleeping would help with the pain she was feeling but it was not the case, she felt bad, and seeing Sofia just made the things worse, because if it was just her she could just leave Arizona and ask for a divorce, but her daughter? She has lost her dad, it would be so unfair to lose her momma and the meaning of a family. So she left the daycare and walked to the ortho floor to avoid all her friends, but today was not the day to avoid people, she has been paged for a board meeting.

She went there and say hi to all the board, Derek, Cristina, Owen and Webber were there waiting for Callie and Arizona, so Cristina said "Where is your lovely wife" No, Cristina now was not the time to make fun of Callie so she just answered "Why should i know where is she"? and now all the doctors were just seeing to eachother, yeap, someone was moody after the storm. Arizona arrived after 2 minutes saying sorry she was late and giving Callie her favorite coffee.

Owen said hi to everyone, and started to talk about what happened lastnight, so he started thanking everyone for the hard night they had, and explaining what has happened to Avery (heroe part saving a kid) and that Meredith was with the new baby. Callie was not really paying attention to the meeting but when Owen said the name she didnt wanna hear, she just saw Arizona and rolled her eyes, the chief explained Dr Boswell was on her way back home and reminding them the next days would be really busy at the Hospital.

Something got Arizona attention, Callie still had her ring, so maybe she didnt want a divorce or separate, she felt so happy to see the ring that she just smiled and forgot for a minute everything was happening, Owen informed that was everything and they would go back to work. All doctors were going to the same direction, to meet the new Shepherd babe.

A/N : I am sorry english is not my tongue langue! So please I am waiting your feedbacks about the story, to continue! And if you can hep me to find a beta i would appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

People say babies make you feel good, they are so peaceful, they give you good vibes and help you with being a bit less stressed, so Callie couldn't wait to carry the new Shepherd baby. All the doctors were there chatting and laughing, trying to forget that bad night they just had but the chief, of course, was stressed.

Callie POV

Each head of all the departments went to their crew to fix the mess the storm had done. I was walking through the hospital and I couldn't stop thinking what I was gonna do with my marriage, 5 years already passed, I've shared everything with Arizona, the good and bad moments, pizza night, baby issues, Africa, car accident, Sofia's birth, the wedding, plane crash and now the cheating issue. I wanted to yell at Arizona to make her feel bad, to hurt her exactly how she has done to me, but I just couldn't find the way to do it. There was no way that Arizona could feel what I was feeling right now. Two years ago, all this would be so much easier for me. I could just ask for the divorce papers and start to move on, but now there was another little person between us, a tiny human who didn't deserve to suffer more, so I just thought about all the options I had now, and what was the right thing to do? So instead of going to the Ortho ward, I am going to Peds to see if Arizona was free to talk and listen to what I needed to say. So there is my wife, sitting at her desk, with her mind anywhere but here.

''Hey."

"Hey Callie what are you doing here? Is Sofia ok?"

"Yes, she is ok. Hmmm actually I came here just to make you listen to some things I have to say."

"Ok."

"First of all, I am sorry that I couldn't make you happy after the plane crash."

"Callie, no...that's not..."

"I said I need you to listen to what I have to say. Please don't interrupt me again."

"Ok fine, sorry."

"You weren't happy, at least not completely, not with me, but you never realized that because you never got the help that you really need. Even when I asked you a million times. And that's also my fault for not pushing you enough.

Going back to our beginning, I am sorry I made you stay after I found out I was pregnant. I wanted really to have a baby with you, you meant everything to me, but my stupid choices made me sleep with Mark, not caring that was your worst fear. And then you were back and I thought the baby would just fix all our problems, and yes we were happy, Arizona, with Sofia. She made us a family, even with Mark included. But to be honest, I think I will always feel that I pushed you to have a family with me, even if I was pissed at you for leaving me at the airport and you not trusting me enough for sleeping with Mark. I think our mistake was we were never being honest to each other.

Then we were ok, the perfect family, I think I fell in love more with you in the last year, I really did. But as we know fairytales don't exist, the plane crash happened and I almost lost you, but you lost your leg and a part of you died in the woods. We never talked about how I felt when Owen told me you were lost in the woods and that your plane never landed, my best friend and my wife were lost and Sofia's parents would not be coming back to her, but right now I don't want to talk about Mark. This is just about you and me. When they found you I felt I could breathe again, I felt my heart beating fast for you to finally come home to Sofia and me.

You came home and I know that my mistake was promising you something that I just could not do it and I am very sorry about that, but I will never regret choosing your life instead of your leg. So yes, you can hate me all you want to, I know you do but I will never regret my choice Arizona, never. So months went by and we just tried to get better together, you started to feel fine with Sofia and me, as a doctor and as a friend and I was really happy for you and for us, but the truth is we never really talked about the plane crash, you couldn't stand by me, you just tried to forget what I've done to your leg and I was trying to getting my wife back. So I thought we were fine again, that we were really going to be happy, but you never were happy with me, and now its time to accept it."

"Callie…"

"I said just listen to me…"

"So, the storm happened right? I don't think you made the decision of cheating on me that minute she offered you sex, no... I know you, and I am sure you were thinking about her days before but you were a coward and never talked to me. And that's the part that really hurt me because I think I would really be pissed at you wanting another woman but inside me I know I would make you fall more in love with me or at least I thought I could do it and that's really unfair because I am sorry but I don't know how to be a better wife for you, I gave you every part of me..." I am standing there with tears in my eyes and she is just there, listening, not knowing what to say.

"But we are here now, after what happened last night, would you believe me if I told you last night I couldn't sleep? Wanting to know everything she did to you and what you did to her. But today I woke up hugging the only good thing right now in my life, Sofia, and I promised myself I was not going to think about what you've done with her. I don't want to know, I don't deserve to know... I will just want to know why. But not right now, I don't want an answer now.

I think I've said a lot of things that have been on my mind, and I feel better. So, I am here because we have to manage what we will do with us and Sofia, and the first thing I need and want you to do is leave the apartment tonight. I need you to pack your stuff and find another place to live. I won't share a bed nor a couch nor dinner with you because if I'm being honest I can't be in the same room as you and pretend nothing happened."

"Callie please that's no…"

"Arizona, I am not asking you if you want to do it, I am ordering you as the mother of your child to leave our place for Sof's benefit, I don't want her hearing our fights or me yelling at you. It's enough that she looks at me crying because of you. So yeah, you are leaving tonight and we will share Sofia nights, one week you will get her 2 nights and I will get 3 nights and you the weekend, and the next one we will change nights."

"Callie, can I talk now?"

"Yes…"

"I will respect the decision of me leaving our place, but I need to know if there is any chance for us."

"Do you want her back?"

"No, please don't think that…"

"I really don't know, I don't think we will fix this… For me there is not a solution. I started to believe we are not made for each other. I've always pushed you to do things you didn't want in the beginning and even if I have something that I really want, I have to stop forcing people to do them with me. And I am so sorry for that."

"Callie please, I am begging you don't leave me…"

"I didn't leave you, you decided to leave us the moment you screwed her... I'm tired of feeling bad because of you, I think us being apart will make you finally realize you are better without me that you can start dating beautiful women if that's what you want."

"No, Callie, I have a wife and a daughter! I have a family."

"No Arizona, you have a daughter, but you don't have a wife anymore. By the way, I heard she is going be here for a few more days. I beg you don't screw her in on call rooms. I don't want the whole hospital talking about me being cheated on again."

I started to leave when I heard her saying, "Callie, I love you, please believe me I don't want anything with her."

I just closed her door and went to the Ortho ward.

A/N Please before freaking out I am telling you this is a Calzona end game! They are MFEO. But we really need to see them trying to fix the whole relationship and all the issues they have. Next chapter Arizona will be the one talking! Thanks for the follows please don't hesitate to give me any review just don't make me feel bad it's my first time writing a story and thanks a lot to my beta OnAScaleOf12Gay!


End file.
